Dans le souffle du dragon
by Babydracky
Summary: Cho ne pensait plus pouvoir aimer un jour. Charlie ne pensait pas chercher l'amour.


**Harry Potter (Charlie/Cho)**

* * *

Charlie était débordé entre les nouveaux dragons qui leur avaient été apportés, blessés, de l'Ile des Grands Cracheurs et les nouveaux stagiaires, plus maladroits les uns que les autres.

Sa priorité aurait bien été de demander au Ministère de faire quelque chose contre les propriétaires de l'Ile des Grands Cracheurs, mais apparemment, le combat de dragons était une institution sur l'île depuis la nuit des temps et il semblait hors de question de brider leur instinct primitif pour le massacre de ces majestueux animaux. Les combats titanesques qu'offraient les gigantesques créatures attiraient de fortes foules, de même que le trafic plus ou moins légal de leurs écailles et poison ne laissait pas indifférents les puissants sorciers.

Toutefois, il semblait que le Ministère soit plus à cheval sur l'accueil et la formation des novices dans les connaissances et soins aux créatures magiques, alors bon gré mal gré, Charlie s'était attelé à la tâche de former ses stagiaires.

Son œil avait tout de suite été attiré par une belle asiatique. Elle paraissait froide et inaccessible et son côté Don Juan avait immédiatement frémi à ce défi. Sa famille, et ses parents surtout, ne cessaient de l'enquiquiner concernant son célibat de longue durée. Il avait beau leur expliquer que celui-ci était par choix, que non, vraiment, il n'était pas gay et n'osait pas leur annoncer, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à le croire.

Ses dragons étaient tout pour lui et il n'avait juste pas le temps de s'investir dans une relation sérieuse. Quelle femme accepterait qu'il consacre autant de son temps à son métier, sa passion ? Il n'en avait rencontrée aucune jusqu'à présent. Alors, il passait son temps à papillonner de fleur en fleur, y trouvant le plaisir et la chaleur de nuits uniques. La passion et la fidélité, ils les trouvaient auprès de ces bêtes fantastiques.

Pourtant, la jeune Cho Chang avait attiré son attention. Ses cheveux d'encre tombaient en cascade sur des hanches étroites, il était certain qu'ils glisseraient entre ses doigts, doux comme la caresse du cuir de son uniforme qui recouvrait ses formes fines et tentatrices. Sa peau d'olive semblait laiteuse et parfumé et il était certain qu'elle aurait un petit goût d'épice et de vanille sous sa langue. Ses yeux, deux amandes sombres, étaient rigoureux et passionnés, complètement dévoués à leur tâches, comme l'était ces petits doigts, habiles et tendres. Et vraiment, Charlie ne devrait pas penser à ce que ces yeux pourraient devenir enflammés par le désir et ce dont ces doigts seraient capables sur sa peau. Il savait mieux que personne qu'une relation entre maître et apprenti ne serait pas des plus heureuses.

A force de l'observer, tels les prédateurs qu'ils étudiaient – Regarder n'avait rien de répréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? – Charlie s'aperçut de plusieurs choses toutefois.

Malgré son talent et sa patience, malgré sa motivation et son acharnement, Cho était incapable de s'approcher du Suédois à museau court. Pas le plus virulent des dragons, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Pourtant les yeux de Cho s'humidifiaient à chaque fois qu'elle devait s'en approcher. Charlie n'était peut-être pas le plus sensible des hommes sur cette planète, mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer quand il voyait une profonde souffrance en Cho remonter à la surface. Les yeux étaient le miroir du cœur et celui de Cho était brisé.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir, il avait pris la décision de lui apprendre à faire face, à recoller les morceaux et à aller de l'avant. Aucun miroir ne pouvait rester lisse éternellement, pourtant ils continuaient à refléter malgré les brisures, au-delà des cassures. Normalement, il laissait toujours ses apprentis vaincre leurs peurs eux-mêmes, combattre leurs fantômes tout seuls, mais il savait que la terreur enfouit de Cho ne l'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Chang, dit-il doucement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle affolé.

_Mensonge_, pensa-t-il. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne craignait pas Astrid, la trop gentille dragonne, mais l'image que celle-ci lui renvoyait.

Il s'approcha de la bête sans hésiter et la dragonne remua joyeusement du croupion tendant un museau tout argenté et surtout tout impatient d'être flatté.

- Bonjour ma belle Astrid, lui donna-t-il dans un sourire dont il avait le secret.

La demoiselle aux écailles d'un bleu de glace lui répondit d'un petit grognement et une volute bleutée sortie de ses naseaux.

- Chang, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas lui dire bonjour ? Se tourna-t-il vers la belle asiatique, elle ne demande que cela depuis des jours.

Il tendit alors la main à son apprenti, main qu'elle saisit de doigts hésitants après un moment d'hésitation. Elle s'approcha lentement du long cou de l'animal, elle inspira profondément avant de poser une main tremblante sur les douces écailles.

Charlie resserra malgré lui la pression de ses longs doigts autour de la petite main.

- Ca va aller, lui murmura-t-il gentiment dans le cou.

C'est dans une voix étouffée par les sanglots qu'elle lui répondit que rien n'irait plus jamais dans un « non » de sanglots.

- Bien sûr que si, insista-t-il posant une main rassurante et chaude sur cette petite épaule remuée de spasmes douloureux.

Cho se laissa aller lentement contre son torse, pleurant des larmes trop longtemps retenues, puis quand les larmes se furent taries, quand d'une main plus assurée elle caressa le long cou gracile de la gentille Astrid, elle murmura d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

- Je suis libre demain soir.

Charlie sut en cet instant que la famille Weasley allait encore s'agrandir et accueillir une nouvelle madame Weasley. Leur questionnement incessant allait enfin prendre fin et lui avait trouvé celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience de chercher, celle qui saurait faire battre son cœur aussi fort que sa passion.


End file.
